


Qrow Branwen needs more hugs

by emberlem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bathing/Washing, Bratting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Qrow Branwen deserves a hug, Qrow Branwen needs a hug, Subdrop, Subspace, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberlem/pseuds/emberlem
Summary: Qrow Branwen has been hit, stabbed, poisoned, and bludgeoned multiple times since he started his ‘work’ for Ozpin. He’s also – separately – a raging alcoholic with trust issues and a penchant for taking the world’s burdens on his too-thin shoulders. It’s just pretty unfair how everybody just lets him fling his body around with reckless abandon for other people’s causes, no matter how good he is at fighting.





	Qrow Branwen needs more hugs

Since Salem starting redoubling her efforts on the whole ‘attack Ozpin and destroy Beacon’ thing, Qrow has been running himself ragged. He’s been going on constant flights to various parts of Remnant to gather intel and check in with Ozpin’s sources. This generally also involves quite a bit of trekking and dispatching of Grimm – he is a Huntsman after all.

 

So, in general, he’s sleep deprived, exhausted, and constantly nursing injuries from dealing with Grimm that terrorise the towns that he travels to. He hasn’t had a proper conversation with anyone in months that’s not fraught with danger and power plays. It’s no wonder that when he finally comes back to Beacon and runs into _Princess_ Winter, he’s already on the end of his rope, extremely drunk, and in a mood to pick a fight – and Winter has always been easy to bait.

 

It’s only when he feels Ironwood approaching that he knows his playtime is over. As Winter’s sword drives in towards his throat, he feels a smirk coming to his face unbidden.

 

“ _SCHNEE_!”

 

Winter immediately freezes and turns around to face General Ironwood.

 

“General Ironwood, sir!”, she salutes.

 

Ironwood isn’t mollified in the slightest about the brawl. “What in the world do you think you're doing?” His narrowed eyes however, stare straight at Qrow, who has the most unrepentant look on his face.

 

Winter argues, “He started the altercation, sir!”

 

“That's actually not true. She attacked first.” Qrow drawls.

 

Thankfully for Winter, Ozpin arrives soon after and disperses the crowd.

 

However, Qrow is still spoiling for a fight. That night, as he arrives at Ozpin’s room for a meeting, he’s already adopted his most belligerent stance. It shows in the way he tears both into Winter and Ironwood and ultimately in how he gets Winter removed from the meeting. It’s inconsequential that he has to take a… few fortifying gulps of alcohol beforehand to stop his hands from trembling and to quell the pain from his injuries from his mission. 

 

He knows it’s not exactly Ozpin’s fault. Or Ironwood’s. It’s his job and he does it because he’s damn good at it. But he’s _exhausted_ and he doesn’t know if he wants to fight or cry or collapse. And Ironwood is doing a great job of pissing him off so far. Goodwitch leaves in the middle of their quarrel, muttering something about being fed up with this dick measuring competition, leaving Qrow alone with Ozpin and Ironwood.

 

When the door closes behind Glynda, Oz sighs and stands up behind his desk, interrupting the argument.

 

“Qrow, come here please.”

 

Confused, Qrow walks around Ozpin’s desk and stops in front of him. The only warning he gets is a blur of movement from Oz’s side before he is clasped firmly to a warm chest in a hug. A reassuring hand cups the back of his neck and pulls his head in to rest in the crook of a neck – and just like that Qrow goes boneless. It’s the most body contact he’s gotten in months and his weariness, pain, and exhaustion abruptly make themselves known as they crash down firmly on him, causing him to sag in Ozpin’s hold with a soft whine. He can hear James moving around to wedge him in from the back in a very solid hug, before softly rumbling “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

James doesn’t say “I’m glad you’re ok,” because Qrow hasn’t really been okay for a while, and everybody in the room knows it. But just for a while, they fuss over him while they can. He just sinks down into a semi-conscious daze, lulled by their heartbeats and gentle touches. He doesn’t really respond much apart from a short hum when Oz asks him if he’d like to rest in his quarters – he’s too far gone to make his way into a disreputable inn for the night, and he’s not really in any shape to be taking care of himself.

 

James carries him to Oz’s bedroom and they take off his shirt and pants – he’s filthy from travelling and there’s dried blood everywhere on his torso. Qrow knows his hair isn’t looking too great as well. James just shushes him when he slurs out a protest and holds him while Oz runs a warm bath in the attached washroom.

 

He dozes off in bits and pieces as they bathe him. He wakes up again to James’ gentle hands lathering shampoo into his hair. The soft dragging of nails against his scalp makes his eyes flutter shut and an involuntary keen to leave his throat. James pauses and one of his hands travel down to cup the back of Qrow’s neck for his thumb to rub in soothing circles. By this stage, Qrow is really deep down. His thoughts feel thick and heavy like molasses – all he can do is to drift while James and Oz take care of him.

 

By the time they rinse him off and wrap him in a soft fluffy towel, Qrow is on the edge of sleep – he lets James carry him to the bed and Oz is there murmuring as they bandage the worst of his scrapes and slather his healing wounds with salve.

 

Next morning he wakes up to the smell of Oz cooking and his head tucked into the crook of James’ neck and he tries to roll away but James just grunts and cuddles him closer as his large warm hand rubs circles into Qrow’s back, loosening tension and kinks that have built up for the past few months.

 

_He’s home. Or as home as he can be until his next assignment._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gratuitous cuddle / comfort fic – also I am voting for the hashtag #qrowbranwendeservesahug to become a thing!!!!! He gives so much but gets so little care in return.
> 
> I initially had more plans for this fic but I took a break on it for a few months and completely forgot what I intended to do.... I hope you guys enjoy the H/C and I hope Qrow gets better treatment in futue RWBY episodes :c


End file.
